This is It
by This Insane Nightmare
Summary: Well this is it, isn't it? We're all screwed. We're all going to die. (Zombitalia one-shot; Please R&R)


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia **

_**THIS IS IT:**_

"I guess we're kinda screwed, huh?" A strong-looking young man with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and glasses commented, smiling weakly. "There's no getting out of this."

The windows and door of the United Nations building had been boarded up, sealing them in, and everything else out. Most of the countries, including Alfred, sat at the long table, each engulfed in their own thoughts. Some, including Basch, stood at any potential entry way armed with rifles and blades. Ludwig and Gilbert were posted at the main entry way, slashing at anything that poked through the holes between the long slabs of wood.

"You bloody git, of course there's no getting out of this," Arthur snapped back, voice surprisingly soft. His head rested morbidly in his hands, green eyes closed.

Elizabeta stared at the wall in front of her, shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself. All this time she had been a powerful, unstoppable country, honored for her strength and wits. Now look at her. Bleeding, bruised, and utterly defeated. Her achievements taken from her by the monsters that roamed outside.

As the truth sunk in, many of the countries stood and went to their friends, their families, and simply stood together in the light of their company. Ivan pulled Natalia and Irunya to his chest, resting his chin on top of their heads.

Gilbert left his post to grab Elizebeta from behind, spinning her around to press his lips against hers. She returned the gesture eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Feliciano now stood by Ludwig, words were exchanged. The rest is left to your own imagination.

Beside where her brother was watching the window sat Erika, leaning against the wall, staring emotionlessly ahead with her headphones on, an IPod tucked neatly beside her. Roderich kneeled beside her, studying her expression. "What are you listening to?"

She silently took her headphones off and handed them to the bigger country, never taking her eyes off their position in space. He pressed one side to his ear just in time to hear the soft words, '_What's in your head, in your head? Zombie, zombie, zombie-hey-hey-hey…' _

Yao, Honda, Im, and Wang stood in a circle, heads bowed against each others', hands held together.

The Nordic Five all stood against the wall, Tino drawing a pistol from his belt and firing, making a clean shot through Matthias's forehead, then Emil's, then Lukas's. He hesitated at Berwald, as the tall country pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"This is it," he laughed in a surprisingly clear voice, fixing Tino in a hypnotizing blue gaze.

"I love you," the other country answered, right before aiming and firing. He put the gun to his temple directly after, following his brothers.

Arthur stood up, grabbing Alfred, Matthew, and Francis, and wrapped his arms around them all, tears now falling from his eyes. They began to cry to, returning the forced hug as the fortifications around them began to break.

Slow, sluggish footsteps pounded on the ceiling as enough bodies piled at the side of the buildings for the things to climb. England pulled Peter into their circle as he started sob, rubbing his blue eyes with tiny fists.

Ludwig yelled his brother's name as the lower boards split, grabbing a crowbar and beginning to swing. The red-eyed albino pulled away from his love and seized a spare hatchet, striking in synch with Germany.

"Get to the basement!" Basch yelled, pointing to the other room with a long staircase. "Antonio, Maximo, Heracles, and Sadiq are all waiting there!"

In a mad rush, every country came together, a long line of nations desperate to survive.

At that moment, glass shattered, wood splintered, and the dead came running after them. Gilbert drew his gun, scoring head shot after head shot as Ludwig bashed skulls with the curved piece of metal. Elizabeta stood by Prussia's side, a frying pan in her hands as she backed up with him.

From where he had been fighting with his old sink pipe, Ivan screamed at the others, "fall back! We'll be overrun!" They reached the basement entrance just in time to see the country engulfed in the wave of bodies, still swinging.

Germany looked at his brother, hand on the doorknob. He nodded. "Close it."

The sight was blocked from view as the door clicked close. Frustrated moans came from outside as their prey disappeared into the basement, rejoining the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Alfred called, looking around the room at the others. The basement was designed to be able to withstand anything from natural catastrophes to a bomb. This, however, was neither.

A collective 'yes' passed throughout the crowd as everyone settled down, checking themselves for any injuries. Natalia and Irunya melted into each others' embrace, slowly breaking down. A pink scrap of cloth was tightly grasped in Belarus's fist.

"We can't stay here forever," Matthew said softly, head resting against the wall. "We have no food, no water, no strength…"

Francis put a hand on his shoulder, smiling in the dark. "We have each other. And at this point… I think that's all that really matters."

The others muttered in agreement, hugging their loved ones close.

Feliciano clapped his hands, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I think…" he started, "I think it's obvious that we're probably not going to survive this. Our countries are destroyed, our own people turned against us by this… disease…" He drew in a long breath. "I think the best course of action we can take now is to find the people you love, and stay with them til the end…" He shot a sidelong glance at Ludwig. "Get something off your chest if you need to. Because…"

"This is it."


End file.
